We Saved Each Other - A Danisnotonfire Fanfic
by netisnotonfire
Summary: Faith, a 21 year old girl from London bumped into Dan one day. Literally! She saved him from getting hit by a car, but when he began to see more of her, he returns the favour by saving her.
1. Just Be Careful Next Time, Yeah?

I yawned and stretched, my eyes blinking several times as they became acustomed to the bright sunlight making its way through my thin curtains. It was the beginning of december, and to many peoples horror, the first wave of snow had hit London. I say horror because its London we're talking about. Just one flake and you can guarentee the underground staff will be on strike and the place will grind to a hault.

Keeping the duvet wrapped around my like my personal caccoon, i swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way into my lounge. It was small, but it was mine, so I loved it. I'd recently painted 3 of the walls a light grey, and the remaining wall a teal blue, with black silohetted trees on either side of my fireplace. Above the fireplace sat several death note figures that my friend Erin had brought me, and above that, hanging on the wall was a large mirror.

I threw myself down onto one of the 2 black leather sofas, and turned my attention to my TV which proudly sat in the corner of the room on its stand. My sky box and ps2 and 3 set up beneath it.

This was my usual daily routine. I worked from home selling artwork by comission, so I didn't really have a set work schedule. The only times I really left the house was nights out, visiting Erin, or going down to the local art store to collect more supplies.

As I lay on the sofa, watching Jeremy Kyle and laughing at peoples problems a familiar sound filled the room.

*Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing*

Mariana's trench. That meant Erin was calling me.

I stretched my arm out and grabbed my phone off the coffee table, pressing it to my ear quickly.

"Morning" I said, muting the TV.

"Hey! I was just calling to let you know I was going into town in about an hour and wondered if you wanted to join me? Coffee will be on me"

"Coffee? I'm there" I laughed, recieving a chuckle in responce.

"Ah Faith, always easily persuaded" Erin responded after a second.

"Once a coffee addict, always a coffee addict" I added. She chuckled again, and told me to meet her at costa before we said our goodbyes and hung up our phones.

"Suppose I should move then" I groaned, reluctently standing up from inside my warmth of my duvet and quickly power walking back down my hallway into my bathroom. I glanced in the mirror at the disgrace that was my morning hair. A mass of blue and purple stuck up at all angles on top of my head. It was like someone ran over the cheshire cat and glued it on me.

I turned on the shower, shook off my pj's and glanced down at my bare skin on my legs. It was covered in scars. I ran my fingers over the raised skin, ashamed of myself for my past. Luckily it had been a while since it had happened, but the marks were there, as clear as day.

I shook my head, removing the thought and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over me as I sang quietly to myself. After 20 minutes, I jumped out, wrapped myself in a towel and rubbed my hair with a seperate one as I walked back into my room to find something to wear. I ended up settling on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tshirt and a black and grey checked, before attacking my hair with various hair appliances in an attempt to make it look someone decent. Another 20 minutes later, my hair was relativly straight, and so I applied a small ammount of make up, grabbed my beenie hat, keys, phone and leather jacket before heading out the door to walk into the city center.

Luckily for me, I only lived on the outskirts of the city center, so it would only take me around 5 to 10 minutes to walk to the costa coffee Erin spoke about earlier on the phone. Which in this weather was fine with me.

The snow crunched under my high tops as I walked along listening to some All Time Low. I glanced around me at the rush of shoppers heading to and from town, as well as the sheer amount of idiot taxi drivers.

Then I spotted it. There was a guy walking ahead of me. Only a few meters away. He was holding a camera in his left hand out in front of him and talking to it. He stood over 6 foot, had brown hair and was wearing all black. I couldn't see his face as I was walking behind him, but I could see what was about to happen. He carried on speaking to his camera, and completely obliviously walked out into a side road. At that second everything seemed to go in slow motion.

A taxi was driving down the road too quickly in the snow, and this guy was about to get hit by it. There was no time to yell at him to move, so I just ran at him. I grabbed hold of him by the back of his shirt and pushed him out of the way of the taxi, both of us falling in a pile in the snow on the other side of the road. There was a squeak of breaks, a groan from the random stranger who was beneath me, and then a shout.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING WALKING!"

I pulled myself to my feet and turned to look at the source of the yelling. The taxi driver had rolled down his window and was staring at me angrily from a typical black London cab.

"Dude, theres a fresh layer of ice, slow the hell down!" I responded, he simply flagged me before pulling away.

"Dick" I hissed.

"Thank you so much" A different voice said. I turned around and was now face to face with the stranger. The gorgeous stranger. His skin was lightly tanned, and his eyes were deep brown. I couldn't help but stare for a second before glancing at the glistening pavement.

"No problem" I responded. "Just be careful next time yeah?"

"I'll try not to make a habit of walking in front of cars. Can't promise anything though. I'm kinda accident prone" He ruffled his hair with his gloved hand.

"I'm Dan by the way" He smiled a half smile at me, but before I got chance to answer him...

*testing testing, I'm just suggesting*

I dug in my pocket and lifted my phone to my ear

"Erin, i'll be one second. I have a pretty decent excuse" I chuckled, glancing at Dan.

"Ok hurry up! You're coffee is waiting" She laughed back at me.

"1 minute! I promise!" I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket before turning back to Dan.

"It was nice to meet you Dan, i guess... I mean, not the fact you nearly got ran over but... Just in general..." I internally facepalmed at my social awkwardness. Luckily he just laughed "I'll see you around" I added, hurrying off down the road to see Erin.

*Dan's POV*

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" I called out after the blue haired girl who had pretty much just saved my life. I stood in the same place, and watched her disappear into the crowds of people before a smile crept across my face. Who the hell was she?

I couldn't get her out of my mind as I wandered towards my meeting, I just wish there was a way I could find her again. I at least owe her something for helping me!

*Faith's POV*

I pushed open the door to Costa and saw Erin sat in the corner with 2 large coffee cups sat in front of her.

"Hey" I spoke, slipping into the chair opposite her and happily sipping my coffee.

"So what's this great excuse then?" Erin laughed. Ok, I'll admit it. I was late 99% of the time. But today I would have been on time!

"This guy was just walking along, talking to a camera, and walked straight out into a road. I pushed him out the way of the taxi that nearly hit him, and obviously I couldn't just walk off. I told him to be careful, and he said his name was Dan" I rambled, taking a break to sip my coffee again. "Come to think of it. I dont think I actually told him mine"

"Super Faith" Erin mocked, laughing to herself.

"Hell yeah!" I replied to her. Leaning back into my seat, letting the coffee warm my now freezing body. Rolling in snow was not something I had planned to do today.

*Dan's POV*

I reached to google offices and headed up a large flight of stairs, still in my own little world, until a voice dragged me out.

"Dan! We're gonna be late!"

"Calm down Phil, we're fine!" I laughed at him as I reached the top.

"What took you so long?" He quizzed me, his light blue eyes scanning me. "Wait, why are you covered in snow?"

"Basically Phil, we all know how accident prone I am" I began, Phil nodded in agreement, "I was vlogging. I know, shock horror. When I almost got hit by a taxi because I walked out into the road obliviously"

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Phil looked worried.

"Well obviously Phil." I laughed at him "Literally, the moment before the taxi hit me, this girl ran out and pushed me out the way of it, but she never told me her name" I glanced down at the floor.

"As long as you thanked her" Phil muttered from beside me.

"But the thing is, I dont really think just a 'thank you' covers it. I'd like to thank her properly" I said.

"Aww! You got a crush!" My idiot friend mocked. I nudged him, nearly knocking him over, since he's almost as accident prone as I am, and said

"Phil shut up..."


	2. I Do Like Coffee

*Faith's POV*

I spent several hours with Erin, and wandered back into my flat at 7pm as the new snow began to fall. Heading straight for the kitchen, I began cooking myself some spaghetti.

"Maybe its not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year" I sang as i stirred some Dolmio sauce into my now browned mince, the smell making my mouth water.

I plated up and began my evening routine. Basically, I opened my laptop, went into my favourites and found my saved page containing criminal minds episodes. From then I sat in a trance like state, watching episode after episode, eating the delicious meal.

*Dan's POV*

I lay on my bed and staring at the ceiling, before i reached for my camera to check back what I'd recorded earlier on.

I sat up, leaning back against the headboard and pressed the play button.

**_"Hello internet! So today I decided to try and film a day in the life video, so here I am. I'm heading into town to go to a meeting and-" _**

I watched intently when I noticed the blue haired girl appear behind me. She was miming along to her music, and staring down at her phone. Did I really get it all on camera?

At that moment a bright idea crossed through my mind...

Setting up my camera in its usual position, i took my seat and ruffled my hair before pressing record.

"Hello Internet. My names Dan and today's video is going to be another reasons why Dan's a fail. So here goes!"

I spoke about the incident, leaving time to put the clip in, and as I got to the end I spoke about the girl.

"So, I don't know who you were, or if you're even watching this, but you ran away before telling me your name. If anyone know's this girl, please tell her I want to thank her properly for actually helping me not end up in hospital tonight. Get her to send me a message on twitter or facebook or something, links are below!"

I finished off the video and began to edit it straight away, finishing and uploading pretty late at night (like usual).

"Please, please contact me" I muttered at the upload screen as it reached 100%.

*Faith's POV*

It was now 11.45pm, and I was wrapped tightly in my blanket, still watching criminal minds on my laptop (Seriously, i have a problem), when my phone began to ring in it's familiar tune.

*Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting*

"Erin. You're interrupting my criminal minds" I laughed, pausing the video and sitting up.

"I know!" She answered. She knew about my addiction. It was common knowledge. "But seriously you need to go onto youtube"

"Erin... Seriously?" I whined "Please tell me you aren't sending me another cat video". I opened a new tab and typed in youtube. The white screen popped up instantly and I hovered my mouse over the search box.

"No it's not another cat video!" She chuckled.

"Mariana's trench?" I asked, now confused as to what she was sending me.

"Although Josh Ramsey is perfect, no i am not sending you to a video of him. Type in 'danisnotonfire'" She was speaking so quickly I barely caught what she was saying.

"Why?" I quizzed, typing his name one handed. "New celebrity crush?"

"No... Seriously Faith! Have you done it yet?"

"Calm down mum" I smirked, pressing enter. As I did I gasped a little.

"Recognise him now?" I heard a voice say. It was the guy! The guy from the road. His familiar, gorgeous brown eyes staring at me from every thumbnail.

"How did you... How did you know it was him?" I clicked onto a video and began watching it on mute, smiling slightly to myself.

"Because of his new video. Go on his channel, seriously. Call me back once you've seen it!"

"O...Ok" I stuttered, hanging up the phone and clicking on his name.

Another bright page popped up. A header covering the top said "Danisnotonfire. The internet support group for people that hate people".

I smiled again as I scrolled down the page, before coming across a thumbnail that said 'who are you?'. It was uploaded 30 minutes previous.

"Must be this" I muttered, clicking it and unmuting my laptop as I leant on my hands to watch the video.

**_"Hello Internet. My names Dan and today's video is going to be another reasons why Dan's a fail. So here goes! Today I decided to attempt to film you guys a day in the life vlog. And me being me, it didn't exactly go to plan. Luckily for you weirdo's who like watching me fail, I filmed the whole thing"_**

I watched open mouthed slightly as a clip of Dan walking along, talking to his camera came up. In the background was me. He literally filmed me running out and tackling him to the floor, out the way of a taxi, and almost the awkward conversation that followed. It cut out as I was yelling back at the taxi driver.

And then I understood more as to why Erin sent me to this video. Dan looked directly at the camera after the recording of the taxi incident and said

**_"So, I don't know who you were, or if you're even watching this, but you ran away before telling me your name. If anyone know's this girl, please tell her I want to thank her properly for actually helping me not end up in hospital tonight. Get her to send me a message on twitter or facebook or something, links are below!" _**

Quickly I scrolled down to the description box and opened his facebook account, before clicking on the message icon.

I stared blankly at my keyboard, trying to think what to type to this guy. I hovered my hands over it for a second, and then just typed the first thing I could think of.

**'Hey Dan. **

**I just watched your video, sorry I forgot to say my name before running off like i did. And being unbelievably socially awkward. **

**My name's Faith :)**

**And honestly, no need to thank me. Just be careful from now on! I wont always be around to save you :P'**

I pressed send, and picked up my phone, dialling Erin back.

"Erin... Oh my god" Was all I could get out

"You ok there m'dear?" She laughed at me.

"What does he mean he wants to 'thank me properly'?" I asked, staring at my sent message

"Haha! Laid!" She blurted out, before exploding into fits of laughter

"Not funny!" I replied, but even I couldn't help letting out a slight chuckle

"Honestly Faith, he probably just wants to go for a coffee or something"

"Like a date?" I asked, nerves taking over me

"No like a thank you. But you never know! And he's cute right?"

I looked at his picture again. He was gorgeous! not just cute.

"Yeah..." I replied, opening up the message again to see it said 'read'. "ERIN! HE READ MY MESSAGE!"

"Isn't that the point of a message?" She said. I could practically hear the smirk, as the '...' popped up, indicating he was typing.

"ERIN HE'S TYPING!"

"FAITH. CALM. SELF!"

"OK, I'M SORRY!"

"Faith, you're still yelling, Seriously, take a breather, you're starting to sound like a fangirl"

"Which you would know all about" I smirked at my comeback

"Fuck you" She laughed once again, "Tell me what he says"

"Ok" i muttered, staring intently at the message box.

**'Hey Faith! **

**nice to finally find out who you are :P **

**And I do need to thank you! You saved me from potentially breaking a limb or something :P So can we just go get a coffee or whatever? I wont take no for an answer ;) **

**Dan :)'**

I read the message out to Erin, who then said

"See, coffee. You like coffee"

"I do like coffee" I chuckled quietly. "What do I send back?"

"Oh come on Faith, since when did I start giving you tips on talking to people?"

"Since you decided to be the agony aunt. So come on Auntie Erin, how do I talk to this hot guy?"

She laughed and simply said

"Hot ey?"

I facepalmed myself, why did I not think before I spoke?

"Ok, fine. Yes, Hot. Gorgeous even!" I rambled "How do I reply?"

"Just ask for a time and a place. Dont be too awkward"

"Remember who you are talking to" i answered, placing my phone on speaker and balancing it on the edge of the laptop as I typed back

**'Ok Dan, I suppose i'll come for a coffee. But as I said, it's really not necessary :P **

**When and where? (If you say starbucks, I may have to decline though ;) )'**

(Sorry starbucks fans, costa all the way :P)

I pressed send, and he instantly began to type back.

"Erin. I suck at this" I mumbled to the phone as I impatiently waited on his reply.

"You're doing fine! No awkward messages have been sent"

**'Haha, ok agreed. Shall we say 11.30 at Costa?'**

Without even thinking I replied, trying to be funny.

**'Ok it's a date ;)'**

"Erin... I think i may have fucked up" I said, reading her what I sent.

"Ok. 1 awkward message has been sent. Go get some sleep, ready for your date" She giggled, before hanging up the phone. I dropped my head into my hands and went to get up when I heard a ding, indicating another message.

**'date eh? ok then :P' **

WHAT?!


	3. It's A Hobby Of Mine

*Faith's POV*

I slowly made my way to my bedroom, dragging the blanket behind me as I did, and lay down on my bed. As I lay there, I unlocked my phone and went back onto facebook, checking the message again. Was he actually saying this was a date? Or was he just trying to joke around like I was? Either way, I suppose it would be nice to go for coffee with someone. It's been a while since I've been out for any form of social activity with the opposite sex.

*Dan's POV*

So this had changed from coffee to a date. I smiled as I logged off my computer and crawled into bed. I couldn't deny I was a little nervous. Most of my time was spent in this very room as I wasn't really one to go outside.

I pulled the checked duvet up to my chin, melting into the comfort of my bed as I cast my mind to tomorrow. Now it was a date what should I do? I mean, coffee yes, but then what? I cant just take her for coffee and then be like 'Ok see ya'.

I thought hard about this, as I drifted off to sleep.

*Faith's POV*

My alarm dragged me out of my peaceful sleep, signalling that it was now 9am. I wanted enough time to make myself look presentable!

I yawned, stretched and sat up, looking around my small bedroom as I did so. Nerves had already struck in and all we were doing was going for a coffee!

"Pull yourself together" I muttered to myself as I stood up from my bed and headed to my bathroom for a bath. Maybe it would calm my nerves?

As I turned on the tap, I dropped a bath bomb that Erin had got me into it, and watched as the water turned a dark purple colour. I took my pj's off and threw them into my washing basket that sat behind the bathroom door, before clipping up my long hair in a bun and slipping into the warm water.

I lay in the bath for about half an hour, relaxing and thinking about what I could possibly wear to the date.

*Ding*

I reached out to my phone (yes, i literally took it everywhere), and checked the message.

Erin: Ready for your date? ;) xxxxx

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Erin's sarcasm. She had no idea!

Faith: Getting there :P xxxxx

Erin: Seriously though, let me know how it goes! xxxxx

Faith: I will do, dont worry :) xxxxx

I clambered out of the bath and dried my self down, before wrapping the towel around me and heading back towards the bedroom. When I wandered in, I plugged my iPhone into it's dock and began playing All Time Low, Dirty Work, as I searched through my wardrobes for something presentable.

It was already 9.45, and I still had to get dressed, do my hair and make up and have something to eat before braving the snow once more to get to Costa.

Settling on a black and white checked dress with a white collar and a pair of black tights, I quickly got dressed, before sitting at my dressing table to attempt to tame my hair and apply some make-up so I didn't look like a zombie.

"I feel like dancing tonight" I sang to myself as I ran the straighteners over my hair, constantly checking the time.

*Dan's POV*

I stretched in bed, the warmth of it comforting. I really didn't want to move.

And then I remembered.

My eyes shot open and my hand shot out of bed, grabbing desperately for my iPhone, and lifting it so I could see.

10.45

"Shit!" I hissed, throwing the duvet off me and hurrying to the pile of black clothes that sat just outside of the wardrobe. I grabbed some jeans, forced open the wardrobe door and pulled out the first thing I turned my attention to which happened to be a nebula t-shirt.

Quickly, I changed into the clothes I'd found, sprayed my hair with dry shampoo and rushed into the lounge where Phil was sat.

"You're up early" He said, not looking away from the TV.

"I'm running late Phil. You seen my jacket?" I said, checking the backs of all the dining chairs before stopping to look around the room.

"Late? Late for what?" Phil asked, shooting me a questioning look.

"Coffee with Faith" I smiled. Phil smirked back at me, before saying.

"Try the nerd room, wouldn't want you being late for your date"

I just rolled my eyes and hurried out the door and up the stairs into the 'nerd room'. Basically the spare room with all the computers and nerdy bits just scattered everywhere.

Sure enough, there was my jacket, hanging off the back of the chair. I pulled it on, and glanced at the time again. 11.10.

"Shit" I hissed once more as I ran down the stairs to leave.

*Faith's POV*

I glanced at the clock which said 11.10, and nerves began to set it as I realised I had to leave in 5 minutes. I nibbled on my toast as I watched a bit of TV, and as I finished, I slipped on my white converse, grabbed my leather jacket and beanie hat again.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and headed out the door, the fresh layer of snow from last night crunching under my feet.

I arrived at costa at 11.25, early for once! Wandering inside, I scanned the room for Dan. He wasn't here yet, so I took a seat at a table near the window to keep an eye out for him.

*Dan's POV*

I walked as fast as I could without falling over in the snow, checking the time nervously as I reached the street costa was on.

11.30

At least I wasn't too late.

As I walked closer I saw a familiar blue haired girl sat in the window, waiting for me. I smiled to myself as I pushed open the door to the coffee shop. The smell making my mouth water.

*Faith's POV*

"Sorry I'm late" Dan said, taking a seat opposite me. I chuckled as I glanced at the time

"1 minute Dan. I'm not gonna leave after 1 minute"

"That's ok then" He replied, ruffling his hair. "So, what do you want?" he gestured over his shoulder at the counter.

"A mocha please" I smiled as he stood up again and wandered over to the counter to order the coffee.

I couldn't help but glance over at him a few times. He was gorgeous. I couldn't believe I was out on a date with him.

And then the thought crossed my mind. Would I actually hear from him again after this? He did say he just wanted to take me for a coffee to say thank you.

I sighed a little in disappointment. I guess I'd just have to make the most of today.

"You ok?" He quizzed, slipping back into the seat with a tray of 2 coffee's.

"Sorry. Yeah I'm fine" I forced a smile and looked up at Dan. He handed me my drink which I gratefully took and sipped.

"So faith" He started "Make a habit of saving randomers from car accidents?"

"Of course" I chuckled "It's a hobby of mine"


End file.
